


Shower

by dogeared



Category: Cupid (TV 1998)
Genre: Challenge: Five Flans Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're strangely shy in the bathroom as they strip, for all the time they've spent naked together, but Claire wagers this might be the most naked they've ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly from Sheafrotherdon's story [Well-Worn Pajamas](http://siriaeve.livejournal.com/237704.html?thread=3797640#t3797640)

They're strangely shy in the bathroom as they strip, for all the time they've spent naked together, but Claire wagers this might be the most naked they've ever been. Once they've negotiated fitting two people in the tub, though, it's comfortable, warm and intimate and so easy to be in each other's space, to press slick skin together as steam billows around them. Alex touches her slowly, reverently—strong fingers smoothing along her collarbone, cupping her shoulder, pausing to stroke the crease of her elbow, dragging down her forearm like he's memorizing the way she fits together—and Claire can't help shivering, swaying toward him and pressing her face into his neck, reaching up to touch the wet hair at his nape, and she almost lost this, she almost—

And Alex is saying "Hey, hey, it's okay," cupping her face and looking at her so tenderly, water beaded in his eyelashes, and when he blinks, she can see that he's a little scared, too, can taste his desperation when he kisses her, when he holds her in place like he thinks she might try to get away.

Claire's exhausted and giddy and grateful all at the same time; if she were alone, she'd be singing in the shower right now for the joy of it, but she's not alone, she's not, she's _not_. She leans in and licks water off of Alex's upper lip, gratified to see his eyes go wide and dark, hands him the soap solemnly, says, "Let's hurry up and get to bed," as if they don't have all the time in the world.


End file.
